


I promise (FemHal/Clark)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [13]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, F/M, Female Hal Jordan, Home, Hormones, Married Couple, Morning Kisses, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Protective Clark Kent, Protectiveness, Sweet Barry Allen, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Could you write a female Green Lantern x Clark Kent oneshot?





	I promise (FemHal/Clark)

Clark's P. O. V 

Late at night I sighed walking into the house from my month long mission. Krypto ran in barking happily and licked my hand. I pet him 

"hey boy miss me" 

I hear Hannah snoring I walked to our bedroom and saw her sound asleep. I took a deep breath. I tossed my bags I laid in bed she opened her eye's. She sighed 

"you stayed away to long" 

"I know, Hon I'm sorry I missed you" 

"I know" she said smirking 

"oh do you now" 

I kissed her neck she grabbed me and kissed me I laughed. She buried her face in my neck wrapping her arms around me. I hear her crying oh, honey 

"did you really miss me that much?" 

"shut your mouth, Clark" 

I got under the covers she fell asleep as I looked at her. I listen to her heart hearing three! I gasped and kept listening to their hearts. I sat up looking at her. That explains why she cried when I came home. Twins two baby's she opened her eye's and looked at me 

"Clark? What is it?... Supe's?" 

I smiled at her I stood realizing I'm Kryptonian and she's human 

"we need to get everything checked thoroughly I'll contact Star Labs. Barry, might know how to help her. I can imagine is reaction" 

"Clark" 

"there shouldn't be any danger in the first trimester but I'm not leaving it to chance. We'll need a bigger place obviously" 

"Clark!" 

"mabye we should consider moving away from Metropolis. Smallville would be a much safer place and more private place to raise children with power's. Although I'd prefer Metropolis high to-" I felt a book hit my head I looked at my wife not happy at all "did you just throw a book at me?" 

"you're invulnerable I should be able to throw satisfyingly hard objects at you sometimes" 

I kissed her face she huffed 

"stop sugaring your way out of this, Clark. What the hell is going on?" 

"I think we should go to Central City for a visit tomorrow" 

"Clark, I'm exhausted just come to bed I'll get it out of you tomorrow" 

"is that a threat" I asked sarcastic 

"I have my ways" she said 

That morning I made a fruit bowl and a glass of water for my wife. I walked to her room 

"why do I smell fruit?" 

"as a matter of fact you do. So I'm thinking about us going to Star Labs today I can help you get ready-" 

She grabbed her ring and made a trash can throwing up. I put my hands on her hair keeping it away from the supper she was now throwing up. She stopped she laid back groaning. I kissed her face and smiled 

"don't look at me like that I look disgusting" 

"you do not look like your disgusting Hannah. You're beautiful so beautiful. Now let's go to Star lab's and make sure you're ok" 

"Clark, I'm fine I don't want to go see people when I feel like shit" 

I took a deep breath knowing I have to say 

"Hannah, you're pregnant" 

"w-what?" 

"with twins" 

"what?! Oh no oh shit I can't believe I'm pregnant oh crap shit. Twins.. How long have you known about this since last night! Dammit what are we going to do! We need to get to Star Lab's and make sure the baby's are OK"

"Hon slow down yes let's go" 

We got dressed and left we made it we walked in 

"hey sis! I haven't seen you in a while what are you two doing here?You ok, Han?You look like you're not feeling good? " Barry asked 

He kissed Hannah's head and hugged her 

"well, Barry we uh have news" Clark said 

"I'm pregnant and I need you to get on your little nerd stuff and make sure everything is fine. Got it?" 

"hold on I can't believe I'm saying this but slow down. You're pregnant like-like half Kryptonian half-half human" 

"yes" 

"got it! Hey, Caitlin!" 

"yeah, bar'- Oh, hey Hannah, Clark. What are you two doing here?" 

"I'm pregnant with twins! Got it good!" 

She was going to say something but decided not to. They took, Hannah to the Med-bay she sat on the stretcher. They ran test we waited patiently they walked to us she grabbed my hand 

"Hannah and the baby's are perfectly healthy as can be" Caitlin said 

I smiled she hugged me crying tears of joy 

"but" Barry said 

"what why is there a but what's wrong with my baby's" she asked 

"what concerns us is that in your third trimester the twins may be to strong for you to handle" Barry said 

"I'm a lantern for crying out loud! I've taken on aliens! Monsters!" 

"Hannah" I said 

"so what am I supposed to do?" she asked crying 

"we think that you and Clark should stay here so your under constant surveillance. So if something go's wrong the sirens well go off and well be right here" 

I looked at, Clark he kissed my head I nodded 

"I'll call Iris and she can help you with your room here" Barry said 

"we're gonna be just fine. I promise" Clark said


End file.
